


Shield

by PortalPanda



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortalPanda/pseuds/PortalPanda
Summary: Warning: Contains major spoilers for A Single Pale Rose.Pearl uses herself to defend Rose. Rose is not okay with this.





	Shield

Rose swiped at her eyes as Pearl’s gem began to glow. She had nearly been shattered when she jumped in front of Rose during battle. Thankfully Rose’s tears had been enough to save her. 

Rose took comfort in watching Pearl reform, but seeing her after thinking she might have lost her forever was enough to bring her to tears all over again.

“My-“

“Why did you  _ do _ that?” Rose choked.

Pearl gave a smile that was half frown.

“I couldn’t let her hurt you.”

“Pearl,” Rose said seriously, “Starting all of this was my idea. If it was a mistake, it’s my mistake. I am more than willing to deal with the consequences.” She summoned her shield. “I have a sword and a shield. I can fight for myself. I can protect  _ myself _ .” 

Pearl fidgeted.

“To an extent.” She said quietly.

Rose frowned.

“What are you talking about?”

Pearl almost looked guilty.

“If you fight, and your physical form is destroyed, everyone will see your gem.” Rose’s eyes went wide. ( _ She had never thought of that before. How had she never thought of that before? _ ) Pearl frowned up at her. “What do you think would happen if everyone found out who you really were?” Rose shook her head, horrified. Pearl gave a sad smile. “It doesn’t matter if  _ I _ get poofed.”

“It matters to  _ me _ .” Rose whined.

“Not as much as protecting you matters to me.” Pearl said softly. “If I get hurt you can heal me. I volunteered for this, remember? I want to do this for you.” Pearl gave a gentle smile as she took Rose’s hands in hers. “Please let me do this for you, Rose.” 

Rose took a deep breath, and tried not to cry. She felt terrible for ever having dragged Pearl into this.

“You will fight  _ beside _ me.” She said. “Where I can keep an eye on you. And if, and  _ only if _ , you see me fighting and struggling,  _ badly, _ do you have my permission,” She cringed. “...To do what you did today.” Rose squeezed her hands. “Please be careful, my Pearl.” She whispered, pulling her closer. “I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you. We’re all we have left. You’re all I have left.”

 

_ ‘You’re all I’ve ever had.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope something like this happened at some point.


End file.
